godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhea
Rhea was the wife of Cronos and the mother of the original six Olympian gods. She betrayed her husband who swallowed their first five children, by hiding their sixth child from him. This would result in the Titanomachy, leading to the Titans defeat and banishment to Tartarus. Rhea's fate and location is unknown after that. Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Rhea was a daughter of Ouranos and Gaia, and one of the twelve Titans. She wed her brother Cronos and gave birth to the first six Olympians: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. Her husband, in fear of being overthrown by his children, ate them, an act which Rhea detested. She hid away her last child, Zeus, from Cronos and used a stone as a substitute. God of War II In God of War II, Gaia tells Kratos the story of Cronos and Rhea. As she tells the story, it shows Rhea sending the baby Zeus to safety with the help of an eagle, then tricking her husband Cronos into swallowing a stone disguised as Zeus. Rhea is the grandmother of many of the Olympian Gods and the demi-gods born to her children. Her status and whereabouts are currently unknown. However, because she protected her youngest child from Cronos and didn't take part in the Great War, It is possible that she is still alive. Powers and Abilities It is unknown what powers Rhea may possess, or how powerful she is, as she hasn't displayed her powers in the series. However, given her status as a titan, she was probably immortal and as powerful as the other titans. * Immortality: '''As a Titan, she is immortal, meaning that she is immune to disease and couldn't age. * '''Shape-shifting: '''Rhea can change herself into a Titan and a mortal. * '''Beauty Embodiement: Rhea is a beautiful woman unlike the other Titans. Appearance Rhea is a beautiful, middle aged woman. Unlike other titans, her size is not giant, but resembles that of a normal mortal or goddess. She wears a toga outfit which leaves her arms uncovered. She also wears some bracelets and a necklace, and some flowers adorn her head and shoulders. The cloth of her outfit is almost transparent, leaving her breasts and nipples clearly visible beneath it. Her dark hair is long and left completely loose. The traits on her face resembles that of the older Zeus, leaving no doubt about their relationship. Trivia *Unlike most other Titans, who are depicted as giant, ancient beings, Rhea is shown as resembling a normal-sized human, and possesses a surprising beauty. No explanation for the difference in size is given. However, one interesting note is that Helios, who is a Titan who sides with the Olympians, is also human-sized, and does not appear to be able to change size like some of the other gods (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares). In addition, Hephaestus, an Olympian, is depicted as physically huge, though still much smaller than the Titans. This can mean that Titans can shapeshift as well. Gallery rhea 2.jpg RHEA 2.jpg RHEA 3.jpg Rhea.jpg Rhea.png Rhea 1.png Rhea (1).jpg Rhea (2).jpg Rhea (3).jpg Rhea (4).jpg Rhea (5).jpg Rhea (6).jpg Rhea (7).jpg Rhea (8).jpg Rhea and zeus.jpg Kronos 1.png|Rhea looking at her husband Cronos Baby Zeus.png|Rhea hands over baby Zeus to a Eagle Rhea (9).jpg Related Pages *Titans *Cronos de:Rhea Category:Characters Category:Titans Category:God of War II Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Females Category:Unknown Status Category:Greek Mythology Category:Living Characters Category:Greek Goddesses Category:Immortals